Home Run
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: OneShot. YamamotoxGokudera. Es el último juego de Yamamoto en los Saitama Seibu Lions. La última entrada. El último bateo. Y por los pasillos, un italiano corre apresuradamente para alcanzar ese corazón que pensó, estaba mejor sin él.


**HOME RUN**

By SereItei YamamotoxGokudera

* * *

><p>Los Saitama Seibu Lions ofrecían junto a los Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters, un partido de fin de año. El estadio, en consecuencia, estaba a reventar. Los aficionados de ambos equipos intercambiaban corteses felicitaciones –que ocultaban la seguridad en el triunfo de su equipo- por el año que venia, y que celebrarían con la victoria y la derrota de alguno de ellos, con fuegos artificiales y un concierto en manos del grupo sur coreano, JYJ. Gargantas forzándose por hacerse escuchar entre familiares y amigos que soltaban sonoras carcajadas o se quejaban por alguna pequeñez. El espíritu del año nuevo, flotaba sobre los resto del viejo.<p>

En los vestidores, los equipos se preparaban. Cada jugador reía, bromeaba, daba ánimos o hablaba por teléfono con sus familiares que desgraciadamente estaban lejos.

Frente a un casillero, del lado de los Saitama, un joven alto, moreno, de ojos avellana y cabellos oscuros con el dorsal 1, observaba con ojos empapados en lágrimas, una fotografía. En ella, un italiano de su edad -24- levantaba el dedo medio, sonrojado hasta la punta de sus casi blancos cabellos. Las esmeraldas del albino, brillaban con un hechizante fulgor que oprimía el pecho de Yamamoto Takeshi.

-_Haya_. –Murmuró abrazando la fotografía, aprovechando que el resto del equipo, seguía en su mundo, lejos de su tristeza.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y pasó el antebrazo por su rostro. Era su último juego en Japón, antes de viajar a EUA para entrar a los Medias Rojas de Boston.

Intentó en vano despejar su mente, hacerse a la idea de que su corazón debía serenarse, y su cabeza tenía que estar concentrada en el juego, solo ahí, por más que todo su ser gritara que ese no era su sitio, no hoy, no así, no sin Gokudera Hayato.

…

-_¡Maldición! _–Abrió la puerta del pasajero de golpe, saliendo.

El invierno en Tokyo le atenazó el rostro con gélidas palmadas que auguraban nevada.

Arrojó dos Fukuzawa por la ventanilla abierta del taxista, y sin hacerle caso, echó a correr a través del tráfico parado, rumbo al estadio.

Tenía que llegar antes de que acabara el partido, así le costara la vida. Tenía que hacerlo.

…

El marcador, empatado, necesitaba un milagro para que uno de los equipos saliera triunfador esa noche. Lo que parecía imposible. Cada jugador tenía sus fuerzas al límite, y la desesperación comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-_¿Crees lograrlo?_-Preguntó el entrenador al bateador numero 4, que aseguró sus manos entorno al bat.

-_Si._ –Fue la decidida respuesta del moreno, que salió al terreno de juego, siendo anunciado.

En la televisión y radio, las palabras de los comentaristas no estaban limitadas a anunciar su numero y nombre, sino que levantaban el animo de la afición: "Yamamoto Takeshi, puede ser el hombre del milagro que los Saitama Seibu Lions han estado esperando desde la cuarta entrada." Cientos de fanáticos apretaban puños y dientes, por ese, que seria muy probablemente, el último bateo del genio en baseball, que partía ahora a las ligas americanas, representando orgullosamente a su país.

…

-_¡Detengan a ese hombre!_

-_¡Mierda! _–Sin fuerzas, impulsado por la desesperación, sus piernas le hacían saltar los obstáculos que se le ponían enfrente, evitando a los guardias de seguridad, cruzado los pasillos con el atronador griterío de gradas ensordeciéndolo.

-_Bateador 4, Yamamoto Takeshi._

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, quedando suspendida en al aire una fracción de segundo. En esa gota de corazón, iba el arrepentimiento, el temor, y todo el amor que tenía para ese idiota.

…

-_¡Yamamoto, Yamamoto, Yamamoto, Yamamoto!_ –Coreaban los aficionados, de pie, tanto de uno como de otro equipo. Le agradecían cada partido, cada bola, cada bateo, deseándole lo mejor ahora que su carrera despegaba hacia otros horizontes.

Sus mejillas, humedecidas por el sudor del esfuerzo de toda una vida que se consumaba en ese momento de dicha –y también infelicidad-, se tensaban en un amago de contener el llanto. A sus espaldas, el cátcher daba instrucciones al pitcher, que negó la primera vez, y asintió a la segunda. La mirada del pitcher se cruzó con la suya, un instante, y volvió a asentir, esta vez, como una muestra de respeto a la que correspondió Yamamoto, pidiéndole su mejor lanzamiento.

…

-_Takeshi… Takeshi… Takeshi… _-Repetía en entre cortados murmullos faltos de oxigeno en sus pulmones, saltando la valla de un pasillo, hacia la luz de los reflectores que iluminaban el estadio. El coro de voces, le golpeó con fuerza en lo mas hondo de su ser. Era el nombre de esa persona especial el que repetían, pero no, aun no podía unirse al llamado, rogando porque lo escuchara ¡tenia que acercarse más! ¡Aun mas! ¡Tenia que llegar lo mas cerca que pudiera! Lo más cerca del imbécil que durante 10 años, se aseguro de adueñarse de su mente, de su cuerpo, de su espíritu, de su corazón.

Sin importarle los alaridos de terror o las advertencias, saltó hacia el siguiente nivel. Sus piernas lo resintieron al instante. Ahogó el grito de dolor, y siguió al nivel que venia.

…

-_Esta es por ti… Haya._ -Susurró Yamamoto con la vista fija en la pelota que acababa de ser liberada por el pitcher, en una hermosa curva. A mitad de camino, antes de que pelota y bat entraran en contacto, por el rabillo del ojo, advirtió una figura delgada que se le hizo conocida, cayendo desde las gradas. Sintió como se le cortaba la vida, y el bat salió volando junto a la pelota que dibujo un arco perfecto fuera del estadio.

¡El público se levantó vitoreando! ¡Los Saitama que estaban en bases, salieron en una gloriosa carrera triunfal!, sorprendiéndose al ver que su as, desviaba su camino para dirigirse a donde los paramédicos corrían junto a los guardias de seguridad.

-_¡Hayato! _–Gritaba aterrado, abriéndose paso entre los hombres que lo rodeaban, alcanzado a arrodillarse al lado de Gokudera, para sostenerle entre sus brazos.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué?

El italiano lo alejó solo lo suficiente para poder tomar su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos y alcanzar sus labios, con un trémulo beso.

-_Cállate, idiota. Me duele todo el cuerpo por venir corriendo desde la casa del Decimo hasta acá._

-_Pero…_

Frunció el ceño.

-_El Decimo no iba a dejar que un friki como tu se fuera a otro país así nada mas, sin guardias, luego de haber estado en la mafia… así que me pidió a mi…_ -Tocio- _su mano derecha, cuidarte._ –Le tildo la frente, sentándose y liberando su brazo de un paramédico, que pasmado por lo que veía y escuchaba, no sabia que hacer.- _Deberías estar feliz por eso, y agradecerle._ –Gruñó, sin verlo a los ojos.

-_No entiendo. Tú… tú dijiste que no volveríamos a vernos, porque yo ya no tenía nada que ver con la mafia._ –Gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, liberando por completo el dolor de la ruptura que en navidad había sido el cruel regalo de Gokudera, y a la vez, la esperanza que tenia al verlo ahí, una vez mas, al sentir sus cálidos y finos labios.

-_Así es… yo dije eso pero… son... ordenes…_ -Se llevó una mano a los ojos, evitando que lo vieran llorar a él también.- _¡Con una puta mierda, Takeshi, ya para! Deja de llorar, idiota_. –Buscó con la otra mano, a tientas, los fríos dedos de Yamamoto, se ciñeron a los suyos sin vacilar.-_ Yo también quería verte… quería estar al lado de la persona que mas odio en este mundo, por hacer que lo amara tanto, que aun no alcanzo a cree…_ -Sin poder terminar la frase, Yamamoto se fue sobre suyo, besándolo con el sabor salado de ambos mezclándose.

La culpa que sentía Gokudera por haberlo herido, pensando que seria lo ideal para ambos el separarse, cuando sabia que no era así; el miedo de perderlo; y el amor, se desbordaron, correspondiéndole.

-_Te amo, te amo…_ -Repetía como una plegaria para no volver a separarse nunca, el ahora jugador de los Medias Rojas.

El publico, en tanto, celebraba el triunfo de los Saitama, la gloriosa partida con un _home run_ del mejor jugador que Japón hubiera visto jamás, y su felicidad, transmitida en televisión abierta al país, y al mundo, ese 31 de Enero de 2011, desde Tokyo, previo a la partida de la feliz pareja, hacia EUA.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Arreglando todo el desastre de estos últimos meses, les dejo este fan fic como mi regalo de fin de año y demás celebraciones de la época, a todas y todos los fans de la 8059, esperando que sea de su agrado.

En corto, terminó el fic de Under the moonlight, a kiss of blood.

Le agradezco a quienes me han hecho el favor de dejarme sus hermosos rewius, y a quienes los dejaran, así como a quienes me regalan unos minutos de su vida, leyendo estas cursiladas.

Este one shot, lo escribí de rápido, así que tiene sus errores y demás, así que disculpen, y gracias y feliz 2012.


End file.
